Kingdom Hearts: Vanquished Hope, and a New Dawn
by kingdom mitsumi
Summary: The sequel to Kingdom Hearts 1.5, this time Roxas and Mitsumi are in Castle Oblivion and must protect Ven from the other members of the Organization and rediscover his past at the same time.


Kingdom Hearts: Vanquished Hope, and a New Dawn

This is rated K+(10 and up) for scenes of violence.

Ansem, Aqua, Castle Oblivion, the Heartless, Kairi, Namine, the term Nobody, all Organization members, Organization XIII, Riku, Roxas, Sora, Terra, Twilight Town, & Ventus/Ven belong to Square Enix/Disney Interactive Studios. Aurosis, Dualnade, Link (not Legend of Zelda Link), Mitsumi (not Pokemon DP Adventures Mitsumi), & Ora belong to me. To use any of my characters, please tell me 1st!

"...What's the point of being here? What do they expect us to find and, or do here?"I, Mitsumi, asked my fellow friend and secret lover, Roxas.

"To find something. And I have no complete idea of what it is."Roxas replied, taking another Tylenol.

"Since we've been here, you've taken sixteen Tylenol pills."I informed him while reading some red bordered attack cards I found on the couch.

""So?"He asked, handing me a pack of cards.

"We've only been here for two days."I replied, and opened the pack, and found blue bordered magic cards.

"Marluxia and the others left tons of cards here from when Xemnas sent them here."Roxas said, changing the subject, as he found two more card packs in the sink.

Roxas and I were sent to Castle Oblivion, a castle located in the middle of literally nowhere, to find some room. We're part of Organization XIII, an organization of Nobodys who plan on finding our hearts, and we're the only two with emotions, which is irregular. We defy the law of the universe but we're okay with it.

"I've noticed..."I said as I found six more packs in the bathroom.

"I know. There's still millions throughout the whole castle."Roxas warned me"So you'll most likely find a-oh I don't know-a couple hundred in the halls."

"A couple hundred? More like a billion!"I laughed.

"It's been maybe a good four months since Kairi, Sora, Link, Riku, me, and Roxas destroyed a clone of Ansem. Afterwards, Roxas,Link, and I were forcefully teleported and separated from our friends to Twilight Town. The Organization leader, Xemnas, readopted us. I rarely see my best friend Link. But I have Roxas, who's hot and handsome.

"Yeah, that's way more accurate."Roxas agreed, and laughed with me.

"Big time."I told him, and looked at some enemy cards.

"It's 5:45."Roxas told me after he looked at the clock, then asked"Wanna investigate together or alone?"

"Together."I replied and got up off the black leather couch.

"Okay, just let me take some Tylenol, just incase."Roxas grabbed three pills and we went in the hallway to find this 'Secret Room'.

Meanwhile, Namine, a Nobody with long, blonde hair and wearing a white and pink tank top and pink skirt with a star in the lower right hand corner, and Aqua, a girl with short, blue hair and a cut up long blue sleeved shirt and skirt, were discussing things in Namine's 'study room'.

"How's Ven?"Namine asked Aqua as she drew some pictures.

"Fine..it'll be time for him to wake up. In a couple years."Aqua replied with a sigh.

"He'll be awake when he's needed. And once that day comes, he'll always be awake."Namine assured Aqua.

"I know, but I'm impatient."Aqua sighed.

"I know you missed him, but if he were to be awaken now, it wouldn't last too long. Probably a week or two. Maybe even three." Namine informed her "the longest being a month and a half."

"Really?"Aqua asked with tons of hope.

"Yes, but the shortest would be six minutes."Namine replied with disappointment.

"I see."Aqua sighed, then asked" So, how are our two guest?"

"Fine," Namine replied"They've been good."

"Define good." Aqua requested.

Namine defined the meaning "They've found nothing, just those cards."

"...I found something!"I told Roxas as we looked down the hallways.

"What?"He asked, throwing a pack of cards into a flower pot.

"A charm."I replied, it was a similar to a flower and was blue. I twirled it from the string and accidently had it fly off my finger"I'll get it."

"Neat and I got it."Roxas said and we both tried to get it.

"..You look nice in your new clothes.."I told him as we touched our hands, which was covering the charm.

"Yeah you two...and thanks."Roxas said and blushed.

When we first arrived here, we originally came in our black Organization coats. When we entered, somehow we had a costume change. I had a white shirt with a hoodie and two strings on it with the Mickey Mouse symbol, and low cut sleeves, black gloves that cover half of my hand, a white skirt that has a cut on the left side, black tights that split on my upper left leg, black socks, and white shoes with four black lines on both of them. I have dark blonde hair that curls at the ends, and baby blue eyes. Roxas had a white jacket with checkered black and white stripes near his shoulders and at the end of the jacket's sleeve, a black T-shirt, a white ring and black ring both on his left hand, pants that were black and white with a heart charm on the right side hanging by a chain and the lucky golden crown charm with a pink heart in the middle hanging on by a chain on the left side, and white shoes with two black lines. He has spiky slightly darker blonde hair than me, and dark blue eyes, which I find attractive.

"...Let's not get sidetracked. We have to find this room."Roxas said, focusing back on the mission, and handed me the flower charm.

"We'll find it, keep your boxers on."I said in a laidback way and walked down the hallway.

"They-they-they are on!"Roxas said while blushing and caught up to me.

"Calm down, "I said while leaning against the wall "we'll find it.."

The charm began to glow and a door appeared next to me.

"A door?"Roxas pointed at the door.

"Then, let's check out what's on the other side of it."I said and opened the door.

The room was all white. A flower bud pod thing was in the middle. A red box was next to it. It was the only thing that wasn't white in the room.

"It's pretty white.."I commented on the paint job.

"What's in this box?"Roxas asked and began to investigate it.

"If you want to know, open it."I replied.

"Okay."Roxas said and opened the red box. A smaller green box was inside it.

"What's this?"I picked up the little box and opened it. A little pink heart was inside all by itself.

"...The pod's opening!"Roxas shouted and pointed at the pod.

"And the heart's going in it!"I shouted and pointed and the heart going in the pod.

A few seconds later, someone stepped out of it. Some dust was in the way so we didn't know who or what they looked like at first. The dust cleared a few seconds later. A boy, who looked a lot like Roxas, was the person. He had a jacket where one side was all checkered black and white, and the other had chains hanging off of it and red, his shirt was black, He had two white rings on his left hand, and white pants. His white shoes had four black lines. He had spiky dark blonde hair that wasn't as spiky as Roxas's spikes, and sky blue eyes.

"Who are you?"I asked the mysterious boy.

"I'm Ventus, but you can call me Ven for short."Ven replied.

"I'm Mitsumi."I introduced myself, then nudged Roxas so he would introduce himself.

"Uh, Roxas."Roxas said while rubbing his right arm.

"Um, you wanna come with us Ven?"I asked him.

"We need to talk first."Roxas told me and tugged on my sleeve so we could have a private talk.

"Oh, okay. You have all right to. She is your girlfriend after all."Ven told him and stepped back a step or two.

"G-g-g-g-g-no! We're friends."Roxas corrected him and his face got bright red.

"Right, and I'm a red head."Ven sarcastically said.

"She-she-she-"Roxas began to stammer and his face got even redder.

"Uh,"I began to get red myself and turned Roxas towards me "So?"

"We can't take him with us! We don't even know him!"Roxas argued with me "And he accuses people of their personal life decisions!"

"Just because he ticked you off, doesn't mean he's evil."I told him.

"He could be!"Roxas suggested.

"He doesn't look evil."I simply said.

"He looks like me."Roxas reminded me, then suggested "He could be an evil clone!"

"I doubt he's your evil clone."I sighed" Give him a chance!"

"I don't know..."Roxas said and looked at the ground.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?"I asked and got within kissing range with him.

"I...don't...know..."Roxas said again and started to blush again.

"Pleaseeee?"I asked again and was ten centimeters away from kissing him.

"o-o-o-ok."Roxas said, giving in with a very red face.

"Yes..."I quietly said and turned to Ven"Okay Ven, you can come with us.

"Okay, but will your boyfriend get jealous of me?"Ven asked me, glancing at Roxas.

"I'm not-"Roxas began to yell.

"He won't."I replied, then turned to Roxas and asked "Will you?"

"...no" Roxas reluctantly replied.

"Good, cause' I might flirt with her a bit."Ven joked around and nudged Roxas's shoulder.

"...you better not.."Roxas quietly said to himself.

"We'll take you to our living quarters."I told Ven as we exited the room.

"Thanks miss."Ven smiled at me and kissed my hand.

"...um thank you" I said while blushing a bit.

"..."Roxas glared at Ven.

We took Ven back to our 'apartment'.

"Nice place, how many rooms are there?"Ven asked me when we got there.

"Three."Roxas replied before me.

"I thought there'd be one or two."Ven said.

"Why?"I asked out of curiosity.

"You two could share a room and have a guest room. Or, just share a room and bed."Ven replied.

"We-we-we.."Roxas began to yell at him.

"No, there are just three rooms."I interrupted Roxas.

"Oh."Roxas said and sat down on the black leather couch.

"You hungry?"I asked him.

"Sure, I haven't eaten in ages."Ven replied, then asked "What's on the menu?"

"A knuckle sandwich brought to you by me."Roxas replied before I could and held up his fist at Ven.

"Ignore him, he's jealous."I ignored Roxas's comment, then replied "Soup."

"I'm not jealous."Roxas quietly said.

"What kind of soup?"Ven asked, also ignoring Roxas's comment.

"Your blood."Roxas replied.

"You can ignore any of his jealousy comments, since he's very jealous."I told Ven, then replied "Chicken noodle, Beef, or tomato."

"Tomato."Ven replied to me, then told Roxas" Bloody soup would probably taste like tomato soup."

"Not it wouldn't...and I'm not that jealous!"Roxas quietly said.

"Ok."I said and got out a can of tomato soup.

"I'm making myself a sandwich."Roxas sighed and went into the kitchen and got out a jar of strawberry jelly.

"Here's the bread."I told him and handed him some bread.

"Thanks."Roxas said, then handed me a metal spoon "And here's a spoon."

"Thanks."I said, then gave Ven the soup"Here you go. I'm gonna' report to Saix."

"Okay."Roxas said.

I went to my room and got out the walkie talkie. I waited for a minute until I heard Saix.

"What is it?"He asked.

"We found the 'Secret room' and a boy."I replied.

"What? You did?" Saix asked in a shocked voice "Is the boy's name Ventus?"

"Yes it is."I replied.

"I'll send Marluxia, Vexen, and Larxene to retrieve him, and once they do, you and XIII can leave."Saix informed me.

"Ok..."I said and turned off the walkie takie.

"So?"Roxas asked, while eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"We have to protect Ven! Saix is sending Marluxia, Larxene, and Vexen to take him!"I replied.

"Seriously? We have to protect him?'Roxas asked, not liking the idea not one bit.

"Yes. I feel like...I know him. I think I've seen him before, and I'm not talking about seeing you!"I replied.

"...How do you know he's the right person to trust Mitsumi?"Roxas asked me.

"I sense it."I replied "I think that he might have the keyblade. For real!"

"You sure?"Roxas asked me "We can't just stop protecting him once we begin."

"Certain. I'm as sure as sure."I replied confidently.

"Fine...I'll trust you."Roxas gave in, then said "but if he does-"

"He won't. I do sense darkness, but it seems to be sealed forever."I assured him.

"Fine."Roxas sighed, then said"Hey Ven! You got two new bodyguards!"

"Who?'Ven asked while washing his bowl.

"Me, and him."I replied, and put my arm around Roxas.

"Ok, a hottie and a clone."Ven said "I guess it's good."

"Who's the hottie?"Roxas asked Ven.

"The girl is, 'clone'."Ven replied, winking at me.

"Uh...thank you."I blushed.

"..."Roxas glared at Ven. Probably because Ven called him Clone.

"Let's get going. Where are you two taking me?"Ven asked as he stood up and got off the couch.

"Around the castle."I replied.

"Castle? We're in a castle?"Ven asked, who was literally surprised.

"Yeah, it's called Castle Oblivion genius."Roxas replied, then asked "Do you have memory issues?"

"A little" Ven replied with a smile.

"Sigh..."Roxas sighed and went in the hallway "C'mon."

"You okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah, my head just hurts.."Roxas replied and I handed him some Tylenol.

"This'll be the twentieth today.."I sighed.

"My head really hurts.."Roxas said, before swallowing the pill and put the other five away in his jacket pocket.

"What did you do? Bang it against a wall?"Ven asked.

"No," Roxas replied, then said "It's none of your concern."

"Right..."Ven said and rolled his eyes and asked "Anywhere specific you're taking me?"

"Not sure" I replied, then told Roxas after looking at my scanner, which shows the whole layout of Castle Oblivion and everyone in it "They've entered the castle."

"Okay, which entrance?"Roxas asked me "North or west?"

"North."I replied "Well, Marluxia and Larxene did. Vexen went west."

"Did Marluxia and Larxene split up?"Roxas asked me.

".."I looked at the scanner, then replied "Yes, Larxene's going southeast, and Marluxia's heading southwest."

"They're going in different directions so they end up cornering us...smart."Roxas commented.

"Who's Larxene, Marluxia, and Vexen?"Ven asked, who had been listening in to our conversation.

"Three people who want to kidnap you."Roxas replied.

"Oh, how nice."Ven said sarcastically.

"Yeah, it'll be one nice family reunion."Roxas sighed sarcastically.

"One big and happy one alright."I said sarcastically.

"Sounds like it."Ven said, then asked "So three men are after me?"

"...Larxene is a girl."I replied, trying not to laugh.

"Really?"Ven asked.

"Yeah really."Roxas replied.

"Oh, I hope she isn't around."Ven nervously said.

"I heard you, you brat!"Larxene shouted, appearing from the corner.

"Not you..."I groaned the second I saw her.

"Look, you two going to hand Ventus over?"Larxene asked in an irritated voice.

"Nope."I replied.

"He'll go with me. You! Ventus! Come with me!"Larxene ordered in her annoying somewhat sweet voice.

"No thanks."Ven refused, and stepped away from her.

"Grr...C'mon! I got candy!"Larxene decided to bribe him.

"What kind?"Ven asked, out of curiosity.

"...M&M's."She replied, checking to see what kind it was.

"..Nah. I just had soup."Ven denied her offer.

"Sorry Larxene. As much as I hate him, he's staying with us."Roxas told her.

"Then come with me!"Larxene told Roxas and me.

"Let me rephrase it for you."Roxas told her "We're not going. He's not going."

"Ugh! Why did they let you two in?"Larxene asked herself, then told us "I hate you Roxas...and I hate you even more than him blondie."

"I hate you too."I told Larxene in an angelic voice.

"Look, give me the kid and I'll do your guys' laundry for a month."Larxene promised.

"nope." Roxas and I declined her offer.

"I swear!"Larxene groaned, then asked" Two months?"

"Nope."Roxas and me declined her offer again.

"Fine! I'll get him through...brute force!"Larxene threw some lightning kunives at us.

"Woah!"I dodged mine by just moving.

"Hey!"Roxas jumped to avoid his.

"Not bad."Ven blocked his by using...his keyblade.

"See?"I pointed at Ven's keyblade.

"Okay, you were right."Roxas sighed.

"I usually am right."I smiled, and got my keyblade out.

"Yeah, I hate it when you are."Roxas sighed and got his keyblade out.

"Hm, three keyblade wielders, and three losers."Larxene snickered, and shot electricity at me.

"Ahhh!"I screamed.

"Mitsumi!"Roxas shouted.

"Is she okay?"Ven asked.

"...Hah! Larxene, you should know that electricity..powers me up!"I had electricity surrounding me, and I had indeed faked the scream.

"GRR! You're such a pain!"Larxene yelled.

"Thank you."I said with an evil smile, and put my excess electricity energy in my keyblade, turning it into my personal keyblade, the Skull Shocker.

"Man, she's hot."Ven said, amazed by what I had done.

"Yeah, I kn-what!"Roxas glared at Ven, then said "I doubt she'd go out with you."

"I doubt you have chance.."Ven snickered.

"..."Roxas glared at Ven.

"Come taste this power!" I ran towards Larxene and attacked her with my keyblade.

"Ah!"Larxene tripped, then said "You're weak power doesn't even amuse me!"

"I'll-"I began to say.

"Hm?"Larxene opened her cell phone up and answered her call "What is it? ...Oh, ok. Yeah. No, I was teaching blondie a lesson when you called. No, the girl. Ok,ok. Yeah, bye."

"...So? Was that your boyfriend Marluxia calling? Or your secret lover calling?"I asked meanly.

"None of your business, but I have to go. Au Revoir." Larxene teleported away.

"Crap!"Roxas said, then turned to Ven "Thanks to you, she got away!"

"At least she ain't bothering us anymore!"Ven argued.

"She wouldn't have been arguing with us if you hadn't been here!"Roxas argued some more.

"If you weren't here, me and Mitsumi could've taken care of her and she wouldn't have teleported!"Ven argued.

"If you...If you..."Roxas began to say, then asked"If you and her were here alone, who would protect Mitsumi from you?"

"Stop fighting!"I yelled, and they turned to me.

"What is it?"Roxas asked me.

"Yeah?"Ven asked me also.

I looked at Roxas first and said"...One, you need to cut this jealous stuff out."I then turned to Ven, and asked"Two, How did you get inside that pod?"

"...All I remember is being possessed by someone, then it's all blank."Ven replied.

"Why do you think I'm jealous?"Roxas asked me.

"It's obvious. You were ticked when Ven kissed my hand, you were ticked when I offered him food, and you were ticked when he said if only he and I were here."I replied, with three solid reasons why.

"No I wasn't. I was concerned about your health."Roxas denied all my reasoning and crossed his arms.

"...You're so stubborn."I huffed, giving up on explaining it to him.

"No I'm not! You are!"Roxas insisted.

"No I'm not!"I denied.

"Shut up!"Ven yelled at us, and then said"You're both stubborn little kids!"

"..."Roxas and I looked at each other with sad looks.

"I mean, really! You two have been best friends for a long time I bet and you two are fighting! Pathectic!"Ven yelled at us.

"..Yeah, it is."I replied, looking at the ground.

"Really childish too..."Roxas agreed with me, looking at the ground also.

"Now, will you two help me regain my memory, protect me, and apologize to each other?"Ven asked us.

"...Yeah...I'm sorry."I apologized to Roxas.

"I'm sorry too."Roxas apologized too, then asked Ven"Wait! What do you mean regain your memory?"

"Well, I remember only my two friends, and one can't live with not knowing his past."Ven replied with a smile.

"He has a point, both of us had to know our past."I agreed with Ven, and reminded Roxas.

"...Good point."Roxas told me, then asked Ven"So, who are your friends?"

"...um...I don't remember their names...well one of their names."Ven nervously replied.

"...What's their name then?"Roxas asked in an irritated voice and swallowed another Tylenol.

"Terra."Ven replied.

"Is she nice?"I asked.

"...Terra's a boy."Ven informed me.

"Oh."I blushed in embarrasment.

"What about the other person?"Roxas asked Ven, trying not to laugh at my comment.

"...All I remember is that she has blue hair."Ven replied.

"...How helpful..."Roxas sighed.

"Yeah, tons of people have blue hair..."Ven said sarcastically and walked over to a door.

"I've never seen that door before..."I said, investigating the door.

"Me neither...Let's go in."Roxas suggestted.

"You mean barge in? How out of character of you Roxas.."Ven saracastically said with a smart alec tone to it.

"Don't make me..."Roxas started to yell again.

"Let's just go in..."I sighed and opened the door before they'd kill each other.

The room was all white, like the rest of this castle acourse..., and there was a table, chairs, some drawing equipment like paper, markers, crayons, pencils, and all that crud, another door, and hand drawn pictures on the wall.

"Someone likes to draw.."Ven said, looking at the pictures.

"Yeah, weird pictures of me...and other people we know.."Roxas commented, looking more closely at the pictures.

"And of Castle Oblivion..."I added, seeing a picture of the castle's outside appearance.

"What's in door number one I wonder..."Ven wondered out loud and opened the door.

Inside this room was video camera televisions that monitored all of the rooms, a chair, and another door. There were also a table that had notes scattered all across it.

"Someone has been watching us.."I said, feeling creeped out.

"...'Subjects considered either enemy or ally is unknown...'"Roxas read one of the notes out loud.

"Someone must hate you here.."Ven said, sitting down in the chair.

"Yeah..."I agreed and looked at the monitors and saw two girls"Who's that?"

One of the screen, which was fortunately color and not black and white, showed two girls; one with blonde hair, pink and white tank top, and pink skirt, and the other with blue hair, long sleeved shirt, and a cut up skirt. They were walking down the hall to this room.

"Oh man.."I said, knowing we'd be busted if those girls saw us.

"What do we do?"Ven asked me.

"Um..."I started to think.

"Go in that room!"Roxas said.

Ven opened up the mystery door and we went through the doorway, to find out it was a closet. A very, very small closet.

"You're on my shoe Roxas.."I said quietly.

"Tell Ventus the wind lord over here to get his elbow out of my face, and I will take my foot off your shoe."Roxas told me, and nudged Ven in the stomach.

"Not my fault it's crowded Tiger.."Ven sighed.

"Tiger? Why I ought to..."Roxas growled, since Tiger is Xigbar's nickname for Roxas, and he hates being called Tiger.

"Not hurt him.."I said and made sure Roxas wouldn't kill Ven.

Eventually after a hour of being stuck in a closet, we went back to our room. Roxas said he was going to call Axel real quick, and left me and Ven alone.

"...so.."Ven sat down next to me and asked"Are you single?"

"uh..yeah."I blushed, not getting what he meant by 'single'.

"Well...I can change that."He said and put his arm around me.

"You..you can?"I asked him, feeling awkard about what he was doing and how he was saying everything.

"Yeah..do you want to change that?"He asked, getting closer to my face.

"Um..sure."I replied, not knowing what he was talking about at all.

"Ok..I'll change it for you.."Ven said, then...he kissed me directly on the lips. It was incredibley shocking, awkard, and weird. However, not to my acknowledgement, Roxas had seen it. He dropped his cell phone and ran out of the room. Now we'll see how he's handling this, since you're all probably wondering that right now..

"This..can't be happening..."Roxas said to himself and sat down against a wall"I was...going to...be her first...not him...does...she like him? More then me? I..didn't know..she felt that way about him...and she's only known him for two or three days...she's known me for years...since we were kids. She even gave me this.."Roxas got out the lucky charm; a golden crown necklace with a pink heart in the middle"Maybe...she doesn't feel that way about me anymore...maybe..she thinks..I just want to be her friend..and that's it.."

"No it isn't..."someone told him.

"Who's there?"Roxas asked, still sitting down.

"Ven likes me..but he forgot about me.."The girl with blue hair said.

"...Who..are you?"Roxas asked"Are you..you're the girl he's forgotten..."

"Yes, I'm Aqua.."She replied.

"So..he kissed her?"Roxas asked"and she doesn't like him that way?"

"Yes, and she likes him as a friend..not a boyfriend."Aqua replied.

"phew.."Roxas sighed in relief.

"I must go.."Aqua left.

"There you are...again."Larxene then appeared.

"Not you..."Roxas groaned.

"Yes me..and I'm gettin' payback!"Larxene was about to stab Roxas with her kunives but a blast of fire hit her"Ahh!"

"Axel?"Roxas asked, wondering if his friend came.

"Nope..It's me."It was Link. Link had light blonde hair, a green shirt, green eyes, khakis, and boots. Her weapon was a double bladed fire sword.

"Oh, I guess that's good."Roxas said, knowing Link didn't like him a whole lot.

"I just saved your life sir...and where's Mitsi?"Link asked, using her nickname for me.

"Um, I'll-"Roxas began to reply.

"I'm right here Link!"I said, with my keyblade in my hand.

"And so am I!"Ven said, with his keyblade with him.

"...Who's your clone?"Link asked Roxas.

"...That's Ventus..."Roxas replied, glaring at him.

"Oh..."Link said"I'm Link."

"Call me Ven.."Ven said, giving a smile to Roxas, who continued to glare.

"Is this sickly sweet reunion over yet?"Larxene asked.

"Nope...it's just beginning!"I said, and ran to attack her.

This battle was SO violent, even I, who was there, can not describe to you simply in words. It's so violent, I can only show you bits of it. Yes, it was that violent. When it's a battle between Lightning and Thunder, which is Me and Larxene, it'll be very, very, very violent. You know what, I'll just skip to the end of the battle.

"You...I...I..."Larxene said as she coughed up blood that dripped onto the floor.

"Where's the rest of your gang?"Roxas asked her.

"...Marluxia's...on the last floor..and Vexen is...I have no idea to be...honest..."Larxene said in between coughing.

"I say, we finish her off!"I yelled.

"No."Roxas said.

"Maybe..."Ven said.

"Heck yeah!"Link agreed with me, since she really doesn't like Larxene too.

"Just go before we do finish you off.."Roxas told Larxene while making sure I wouldn't make Larxene fade into the shadows.

"Ok..."Larxene left.

"So, why are you here?"I asked Link.

"Well, one I thought Roxas would do somthing really bad to you since it's just you two alone and all..."Link replied with one of her many reasons.

"Oh, you mean-"Ven began to say.

"I wouldn't do that to her!"Roxas interrupted him, and was blushing.

"Two, I knew you'd get introuble somehow."Link replied"And three, I was bored and wanted to beat something up."

"...Yep...that's the Link we all know.."Roxas sighed.

"Yep..."Link said.

"Roxas, where did you go? I was looking for you and you weren't in the room."I asked.

"...um...I...um..."Roxas stammered.

"You what?"Link asked him.

"...In the hall."He replied.

"The Hall? Why there?"I asked him.

"Yeah...did Roxas decide to go off on his own without us?"Ven asked meanly.

"No...I have my reasons."Roxas replied, looking at the ground.

"What do you-oh..."I realized he saw Ven kissing me.

"And your reasons are?"Link asked him.

"..."Roxas didn't reply.

"...C'mon.."I grabbed Roxas by his left arm and dragged him to the corner where no one would see or hear us.

"What?"He asked.

"...You saw it didn't you?"I asked him.

"...maybe."He replied, which meant he did.

"I didn't know he was going to do that..."I said"I'll make it up to you."

"How?"He asked out of curiosity.

"Well..."I smiled and blushed, then said"I could kiss you..."

"..."Roxas's face went bright red the second I finished my sentence.

"So?"I asked.

"O-o-o-o-o-o-ok...that's fair..."Roxas stammered, and his face went redder.

"Ok...Close your eyes..."I said.

"Um,..why?"He asked, closing his eyes.

"I don't know.."I replied"So you won't see it coming."

"Oh."Roxas said.

"Yeah.."I said and put my arms around him.

"Um..."Roxas began to shake and put his hands on my hips. He must be really nervous...

"You ready?"I asked him and got in position to kiss him.

"Yeah...I'm ready.."Roxas replied, with his eyes closed still.

"Ok..."I kissed him right on the lips. I planned to do it then let go. However, that plan didn't go..instead..what happened is that Roxas opened his eyes and I opened mine, since most people kiss with their eyes closed, and we just stood there looking at eachother while we were still kissing. It was probably like this for a good maybe seven minutes. I have no idea what went through Roxas's head during these seven minutes, but I knew what went through mine; He was the one and that this was awesome. However, like all awesome things, Link decided to be a eavesdropper and saw us kiss. Roxas was probably introuble but we were too busy getting lost into each other's eyes to care...

"What in dairy minds is going on?"Link asked us.

"Hm?"we both looked over at her, while kissing.

"..."Link was staring wide eyed and open mouthed at us...

"..."Roxas just stepped back not even half a step, and looked at Link.

"...um.."I quietly said, not saying much.

"...Were you two.."Link said, not even finishing her sentence.

"Um.."I was trying so hard not to blush.

"..Yeah..we were..I was really jealous and Mitsumi wanted to know what was wrong so I told her and kissed her.."Roxas explained to Link, taking the blame when it was my fault. He's such a gentlemen...he's not like most guys..He's so brave and kind..

"Oh..well we're going to have a long talk.."Link told him, then forced him to go to his room and locked the door closed behind him.

"...He's...so.."I said once they left, but was interuppted..by a girl..er..man.

"So what XVI?"Marluxia's sinister voice asked. Marluxia was VI and once a traitor. He had long pink hair that resembled a girl's way of dressing it, a black coat, and blue eyes. His lips looked like he was wearing lip gloss, a really pale pink color. He was a flower maniac, his room was often full of rose petals or roses and vines growing on his walls. I often stole them when he was gone.

"So, Marluxia...your ready to step out of the shadows?"I asked him, looking at him with a dead serious look and my keyblade out.

"Oh..not yet..."He smiled wickedly and put his hand on my shoulder.

"What are you doing?"I asked, charging up my electricity.

"..This.."He smiled, and tapped my weak spot so I fainted.

"..Nice little trick you did Larxene.."Marluxia smiled as he walked to a seperate room where Larxene and Vexen were relaxing.

"Thank you..did you get her?"Larxene asked, with her sadistic smile.

"Yeah..I got the munchkin.."He replied and set me down on a bed where Vexen stood next to with a wicked smile on him face.

"Good..Little Roxas will fall right into our hands so then we can get Ventus and destroy that pest of a girl.."Larxene wickedly laughed, it was very sadistic.

"Can I?"Vexen asked Marluxia, getting his needles and expierment equipment out...

"NO..not until we reach an agreement.."Marluxia replied, and Vexen grumbled as he put his equipment away.

"...Do we understand?"Link asked Roxas, after having a long talk with him.

"Yes.."He moaned, then saw Ven who was half asleep on the couch.

"Where's Misti?"Link asked Roxas.

"In the hall.."Roxas guessed, thinking before he noticed I wasn't in the room that I was.

"Hm?"Link checked the hall and saw a pink note on the ground, which was entitled to Roxas.

"It's for you.."Ven said with a cocky smile and handed it to Roxas.

"Dear Roxas, I the wonderful Marluxia-As if..-has stolen XVI, aka Mitsumi. If you want your Nicegirlfriend back, give us Ventus or we can set up other agreements. Signed Marluxia, Vexen, and Larxene. P.S, your outfit is very well fited for you but I think you should have gotten it in blue and white or black and blue.."Roxas read, then crumbled up the note and yelled"I will get her back!"

"..Someone's upset.."Ven murmured.

"..He promised to always protect her when he was a kid..He's going to save her.."Link told him.

"Dang right I am! I will go to the ends of this galaxy to save her.."Roxas vowed, then asked them rather upsettly"Got it?"

As the three rushed to find Mitsumi, Larxene was interruppted by Axel. Axel had green eyes and spiky red hair. He was VIII of the Organization and the fire user. He was known as an assasin. Larxene was thought to have a 'crush' on him but a Nobody like her was doubted to have feelings.

"Axel...What brings you here to Castle Oblivion?"Larxene asked, not even making eye contact with him.

"How is Roxas and Mitsumi?"Axel asked her, not replying.

"...Well, you can ask Roxas himself...Miss XVI is right here...Unconscious.."Larxene replied coldly, referring to me laying on the floor.

"...What are you three planning now?"Axel asked with a sigh.

"We're going to get Ventus..."Larxene turned to face Axel as she replied.

"...Why do we need him?"Axel asked, not interested.

"Because...He holds the keyblade...And we can get our hearts sooner Axel dear.."Larxene smiled evilly as she kissed Axel on the cheek.

"...Keep it on the low...No one can know."Axel ordered, hiding his red face.

"Fine.."Larxene sighed and picked me up.

"Where you going?"Axel asked her.

"To the highest room. Marluxia wants us there. You can come if you want Axel dear.."Larxene replied, winking and making a corridor.

"Hm...I guess. I'll just stay hidden."Axel decided and followed her.

Meanwhile, Roxas was alone running down the halls and checking every room. Heartless were destroyed left and right. He wasn't about to give up. He made it to the entrance to the twelfth floor. He sat to relax and cool off. It's hard running up stairs for a straight hour, give him a break, because he is on one. Anyways, Roxas stood up and opened the door only to reveal the white windowed room with Namine and Aqua inside.

"...Aqua? Namine?"Roxas asked, confused.

"They're the next floor"Namine replied, not even glancing at him"...Marluxia and his gang...they're on the next floor."

"Yes."Aqua agreed, nodding.

"Um...Thanks."Roxas nodded and opened a door, steep stairs showing now.

"Be careful."Aqua told him, smiling warmly at him.

"I will be."Roxas assured her, nodding back and smiling.

"Good. It's dangerous."Aqua reminded him.

"Yeah."He agreed and climbed up the stairs, closing the door behind him. The room was only lit by small windows, but it was still dark. He continued walking until he made it to a completely lit but bright room. I,Mitsumi, was against a wall, held with throned roses and vines. Link and Ventus were on each side of her, incased in black roses. Roxas summoned the Oblivion and Oathkeeper and was prepared to slay down the roses and vines when a long scythe appeared.

"What...The..."Roxas drew his eyes to the scythe's weilder, Marluxia. Eight kuni knives were also near his neck and he saw a blue shield gleaming. Vexen and Larxene were here too.


End file.
